Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations.
In the wireless communication network, data may be transmitted between a mobile station and a base station. The data may be transmitted in the form of one or more data packets. A data packet may include data and appropriate data headers.
As wireless communication systems continue to expand and evolve, the need for higher data rates continues to increase. Data rates may be improved by increasing the efficiency of data transmitted between the mobile station and the base station. Data rates may also be improved by the introduction of additional carriers for data transmitted between the mobile station and the base station. It would be beneficial if improvements were made relating to the communication of data packets when multiple carriers are used.